Comments
by Dave Zoidberg
Summary: Emily and Mia are best friends and YouTubers. When they go to minecon and find that their favorite YouTubers know of them, their world gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just started working on this fanfic. HUH? Dave Zoidberg is back and with long chapters? SAY WHAAAAA?**

Emily sat on her rock-like bed, but she liked it. She was playing Minecraft while listening to Florence + The Machine, she hummed along to Dog Days are Over, as she clicked around trying to find a diamond. She saw her phone was buzzing.

_"__Mia wants to FaceTime"_, it read. Emily picked up.

"Hey, Mia." Emily smiled.

"Hey, Emily. Are you going to MineCon? We could meet some YouTubers." Mia asked.

"Mia, I already bought the freaking tickets. Same with the plane tickets to London." Emily sighed.

Mia hung up, and Emily, with a bowl of cereal on her lap, went to sleep, because the next day was MineCon. She was pumped to meet Deadlox, while Mia wanted to meet Sky. As she slept, Deadlox' voice talked about how much fun Minecon was going to be, as she forgot to turn off her silver computer. As well as a comment from Deadlox came in on her page saying,

_"__I like your videos."_

[TIMESKIP TO 3:00 AM EST]

Emily smiled as she looked at her computer, which she never turned off, and she saw a notification that Deadlox had commented. Then Emily basically fangirled a ton. She quickly FaceTimed Mia.

"DEADLOX COMMENTED ON MY VIDEO AHHHH HE LIKES THEM I AM FANGIRLING SO HARD RIGHT NOW!" Emily screeched.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAH!" Mia screeched.

"MEET YOU AT MY HOUSE. I CALLED AN UBER." Emily screamed.

As Emily began to calm down, she saw the black stretch limo outside, as well as Mia. Mia's black curly hair shone in the bright california sun, while Emily's brownish blond hair just was…blindingly shiny. They both got in the limo, on their way to LAX for their flight to London.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ARE YOU LIKING COMMENTS? HMM?**

Once they were on the plane, they turned on their in-flight TVs. There was an ad saying that there was free WiFi, so they could log right on. As Emily watched some YouTubers, she started laughing so hard that the stewardess yelled at her, so she started to log off the wifi and turn on some sad spanish soap operas. When they FINALLY landed in london, they went to the minecon hotel. THE BED HAD MINECRAFT SHEETS WHAT IS THIS WORLD?! The TV suddenly turned on saying that a the BlockShuttle was outside, they ran downstairs and into the diamond block shaped bus.

"THIS IS FREAKING AWEEEESOOOOOMMMMEEEE!" Mia screeched.

Emily just nodded her head. She was too excited for minecon. She just wasn't showing it.

[TIMESKIP TO WHEN THEY GET TO THE CONVENTION CENTER.]

Deadlox was outside. Emily, of course ran up to him and hugged him, with her being, well, Emily and all.

"EmilyRisesUp? Whats up?" Deadlox asked, so casually.

"YOU KNOW MEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emily started hyperventilating.

"Look, don't go in the convention. I posted a video about how awesome you were." Deadlox laughed shyly.

"Do you mean—" Emily started.

"Yes. You are part of Team Crafted 2.0." Deadlox said.

Emily screeched and went in the convention with Mia, and was mobbed by fans, same with Mia. Apparently Deadlox had promoted her too.

"This is the best freaking trip ever!" Emily and Mia said at the fact same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I LOVE THIS FANFIC SO FREAKING MUCH**

As Emily and Mia walked into the convention, it was everything that they had dreamed of. Fans cheering their name, lower class YouTubers bowing at their feet, begging for promotions, Cupquake hanging out with them. It was obvious. In one night, EmilyRisesUp and TiaMiaNotSophia had become the queens of Minecraft. Emily's subscriber count had gone from 300 to 1000000. They all of a sudden got a panel at Minecon.

[TIMESKIP TO PANEL]

"Emily! What is up with you and Ty?" A man in the audience asked.

That's when Emily began to think. She didn't know. She saw Deadlox had talked about her in a different manner. But she really didn't know. Obviously, being Emily and all, she said, "idk lmao."

As Emily answered more questions, Mia began to feel a bit sad. She hadn't gotten that many questions. Until Sky stood up in the audience and said, "TiaMiaNotSophia, let's speak today, after your panel, mkay?"

Mia agreed, suspicious. She noticed that there was an angry tone in Sky's voice, and he hadn't called her Mia, like everyone else. She was confused.

[TIMESKIP TO THE MEETING WITH SKY]

Mia walked up to Sky. He texted Mia not to bring Emily. Mia was scared. She saw Sky's shadow, and he lunged in and punched her jaw. Mia began to cry, and she had a black eye.

"Never. Watch. My. Videos. Again." Sky screamed.

Mia nodded hurriedly and ran away. She saw Emily.

"Mia! What happened with Sky?! Something bad happened. The Mia Versimo I know never cries." Emily said, voice cracking.

"Emily, He punched me, kicked me and told me to never watch his videos again. The worst thing is I don't even know why!" Mia said through tears.

"Mia, we're going to meet Sky, and I'm coming too." Emily said. Mia knew that Emily was the braver of the two.

They followed Sky around the convention until he was in line at the convention food court. Emily turned him around and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! MY FRIEND IS YOUR BIGGEST FAN OR 'RECRUIT' IN THE WORLD! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT PUNCHING HER BRUTALLY WAS THE WAY TO GO?! WAIT UNTIL KOTAKU HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

"Look. Mia was really mean to Alesa in the comments. And that made Alesa not want to go anywhere near her. I love her videos. But not her attitude."

COMMENTS:

SomeSeriousNonsense published this.

TiaMiaNotSophia says: And it was a mistake

SomeSeriousNonsense says: Oh come on, you're just jealous I have subscribers.

TiaMiaNotSophia: You suck.

SomeSeriousNonsense: Shut up.

BACK TO STORY

But behind the screen, Alesa was crying on Sky's shoulder.  
>"Oh, Alesa. I promise if I <strong><em>EVER<em>** meet Mia, I will hurt her so much that she'll never want to watch my videos anymore." Sky said.

Mia was still crying.

"I love Alesa. I was just so mad that…you were getting married to her. I didn't want you to get hurt like with Dawn."

"Mia, When I was with Dawn, I was alone. I left her. She was mean, and everything was wrong with us. That's why I'm not with Dawn anymore. She was hurt more than it hurt me…but it still hurts. She refuses to speak with me." Sky said, looking down at the floor.

**A/N: So, I'm gonna keep this Fanfic.**


End file.
